Kiss
by HalfASlug
Summary: The trio's friendship hangs in the balance when one of them makes an unexpected move on another. Trio friendship fluff.


_A/N: This is just some fluffy fluff I fluffed out when writing fluffing angst was getting on my fluff. Also, I am aware that Ron wouldn't pull a stunt like this so soon after the war as it would be incredibly insensitive but just ignore that and enjoy the fluff._

_Fluff._

_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and a partridge in a pear tree._

* * *

**Kiss**

As beautiful summer's days went, this one was about as good as you could expect in Britain. Although the breeze was warm, the sky was still a little overcast. Still, the sun was out (periodically at least) so naturally, everyone at the Burrow had vacated the building, covered in sun burn prevention charms, to make the most of it.

Everyone that is, but Hermione. She didn't need a tan as her skin was still brown and freckly after her recent trip to Australia, even the slightest humidity meant her hair was likely to frizz until it was twice the size of her head and the glare of the sun made it hard to read the white paper of her book.

Besides, most of them were playing Quidditch and if she went outside, she'd likely be dragged into the game and that would only lead to embarrassment and potentially getting hit in the face by the Quaffle.

After only about twenty minutes of uninterrupted reading time, Hermione heard the sounds of an argument coming towards her. Seeing as arguments were as likely to break out around here as the ghoul from the attic (he had taken a liking to Ron's room and wanted it back apparently), Hermione did nothing more than continue to read.

As the voices got closer, Hermione was able to establish that they belonged to Ron and Harry, one of them sounding angry, one of them horrified. Soon the kitchen door was pushed open so hard that it hit the wall and bounced back and Ron stormed in, followed by a pale looking Harry.

"Leave me alone, Potter!"

"Please let me explain!"

"Please don't break up," Hermione deadpanned, flipping the page of her book. "There's only so much whining a girl can take."

"Hermione, you need to hear this," Ron announced.

Hermione did nothing but sigh and continue to read.

"He's completely overreacting-" Harry tried desperately to explain but Ron cut in.

"'_Overreacting?_'" he exclaimed. "I'd like to see you take this calmly!"

"I would," replied Harry, "because I would understand what was going on!"

"'_Going on?_'"

"Stop repeating what I say!"

"There is nothing _going on_!" Ron continued, shaking his head wildly. "This-" he said, waving between the two of them "- has always been friendship!"

"Ron-"

"No, Harry," interrupted Ron, holding his hand up, "it's better that you hear this now."

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Please stop talking."

To say that by this point Hermione had lost all interest in her book would be an understatement. Calmly, she replaced her bookmark and slammed the book shut, causing the two boys to jump and look at her.

"All right," she exhaled. "Harry. Tell me what happened."

"Well," Harry began, nervously trying to flatten the back of his hair down, "we were playing Quidditch and Ron fell off his broom."

At this, Hermione turned to inspect Ron, who sheepishly shrugged at her before switching back to looking stonily at everything that wasn't Harry.

"He didn't get up afterwards," Harry continued, "so I flew down and tried _enervate _but he still didn't wake up. Then I noticed he wasn't breathing so I… erm…"

"He tried to kiss me!" Ron yelped, pointing at Harry as though accusing him of murder.

Ron waited for Hermione to either start tearing into Harry about touching her man or trying to sensitively talk him through this sudden change in his sexuality but she did neither. Instead, she turned to Harry and asked the barmiest question imaginable.

"Are you trained to do that?"

"No," Harry replied unfazed, "but it can't be that hard. You just-" he broke off, making pushing motions with his hands.

Hermione stood up, shot Harry an angry look, made her way over to Ron and roughly pulled his t-shirt up.

"I swear if you've broken his ribs-" she muttered, as she began gently prodding his sides with her cold hands. Ron, despite his confusion, held his t-shirt up for her to continue her apparently necessary inspection.

"Harry's kisses can break ribs?" he asked weakly, his voice muffled by the cotton in front of his mouth.

"How would I know?" Hermione replied distractedly, still moving her hands over him.

"Why are my ribs a concern anyway?" Ron asked once he realised reason wasn't going to return to the conversation by itself. "Why not his mouth and what he's doing with it?"

Ron glared at Harry who looked as though he was losing the will to live.

"It's CPR, Ron!"

"No," Ron contradicted whatever it was Harry had just said, "it's messed up."

"It's a Muggle method of restarting people's hearts," Hermione explained, "that should only be done by those who are _fully qualified_ _to do so_," she added, giving Harry a pointed look.

He had the decency to look guilty for a bit before looking at Ron apologetically. "I was trying to save your life."

"Yeah, well," Ron mumbled, twitching slightly because Hermione's hands were beginning to tickle him, "get Hermione to do it next time. You're really not my type."

"I'm hurt."

"She has nicer legs than you," Ron shrugged.

"I happen to think Harry has quite shapely legs," Hermione commented, straightening up and pulling Ron's t-shirt back down. "What?" she added when she realised that neither of them had replied and were both now gawping at her, horrified. "Oh, grow up. _He_ just tried to kiss you," Hermione pointed out to Ron, "and _I'm_ the one over stepping boundaries? Besides I like to think the deciding factor for choosing me over Harry wasn't my legs," she adding in a grumble.

"'Course not," said Ron seriously. "It was your boobs. OW!"

Hermione had punched him in his precious ribs.

"No lasting damage?" smirked Harry.

"Apart from a bit of mental scarring?" Ron asked in an undertone.

"You're fine."

Hermione placed her hands on Ron's shoulders and went to kiss him but he pulled away.

"What?" she asked, looking hurt.

Ron gave her a look that said that he clearly thought the answer was obvious. "They've still got Harry on them."

"Please," Harry begged with a grimace, "never say that again."

As Harry went to help himself to some pumpkin juice, Hermione rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on Ron's cheek. Still unused to these displays of affection, Ron blushed slightly and the pair of them shared a shy smile that Harry, had he known it was happening, would have been grateful to have missed.

"I'm going for a shower," Ron announced, apparently completely recovered from both his broom accident and having his best friend come onto him. With one final smile at Hermione, he started heading towards the stairs. "Eyes above the waist, Potter."

"That's all I need," Harry mumbled, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Cheer up," said Hermione, rubbing his arm soothingly. "He's only angry because you didn't buy him a drink first."

"Not you as well…" Harry groaned.

"Where's Ginny anyway?" Hermione asked, barely suppressing a smile. "I thought she was with you?"

Harry took another sip of his drink, clearly stalling for time.

"Still outside," he mumbled. "Laughing."

"Odd reaction to infidelity," Hermione said lightly, collecting her book off the table. "Which reminds me-" she turned around to face him again and smacked him non-too-gently on the back of the head "-stay off my boyfriend's lips."

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
